


Держа друг друга

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Они слишком сработались за время учебы, научились чувствовать не только свои силы, но и силы друг друга. Привыкли быть одним целым"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держа друг друга

Руки они так и не отпустили, несмотря на то, что это могло означать верную смерть. Несмотря на то, что Рюсей первым потерял сознание — благо, по обеим сторонам от него стояли Коджи и Шо.

— Что бы ни случилось — не отпускай его руку, — бросил Коджи, стараясь не отвлекаться, и Шо серьезно кивнул.  
Им нельзя было размыкать круг. Если защитное поле, которое они с таким трудом удерживают, упадет, всё будет кончено сразу же — второго шанса им не дадут.

Коджи обвел взглядом остальных товарищей. Рен стоял с закрытыми глазами, крепко сжав зубы и нахмурившись, но больше ничем не показывая, что ему тяжело. Даже сейчас старался оставаться лучшим. Из них шестерых он действительно подавал самые большие надежды. Врожденный талант к магии и упорство в учебе делали свое дело: Рен быстро стал любимчиком учителей, а заодно завоевал зависть и презрение многих ребят. Его считали высокомерным, потому что он не утруждал себя тем, чтобы реагировать на чужие слова в свой адрес, и подлизой, потому что к нему хорошо относились не только преподаватели, но и некоторые старшие товарищи. Поэтому Рен и решил выпускаться вместе с ними: знаний и способностей ему хватало, а провести еще несколько лет со своими однокурсниками ему очень не хотелось.

Дайго оказался здесь по другой причине. Не особо одаренный в плане магии, как сам полагал раньше, за время учебы он неожиданно проявил способности к целительству. Но здесь была своя особенность — подобный дар был почти бесполезен, если человек не находился в паре с магом, обладающим боевой силой. Какое-то время Дайго работал вместе с Реном, будучи единственным однокурсником, который захотел с ним подружиться. А потом Рен познакомил его с Коджи. Конечно, явно не предполагая, чем эта встреча обернется, но он не злился. «Тебе с твоей привычкой полагаться на интуицию, а не на знания, необходим такой здравомыслящий маг, как Дайго», — сказал он ему тогда, и Коджи был за это благодарен: ему действительно было спокойнее, когда он знал, что Дайго рядом.

Коджи крепче сжал руку своего целителя, чувствуя, что пальцы того начинают уже подрагивать, и перевел взгляд на стоящего напротив него Тому.

— Держись! — изо всех сил крикнул он ему, и Тома сосредоточенно кивнул, закусив губу и слизнув с неё тоненькую струйку крови.

Его действительно уже била дрожь, и Коджи переживал за друга. Пусть Тома и был одним из лучших в том, что касалось магии, но ему не хватало физической силы, чтобы контролировать свои способности. Поэтому преимущественно они работали в паре с Шо, так же, как и сейчас: Тома использовал Шо своего рода как «резервуар» для собственной магии, черпая ее из него понемногу, чтобы применять наиболее точно. Шо это вполне устраивало. Сам он был не способен на что-то подобного рода и был счастлив уже из-за того, что может быть полезен Томе. Но в этом была и их слабость: если они потеряют Тому, в одиночку Шо будет просто не в состоянии что-либо сделать. А сейчас им нужно хотя бы просто удержать это чертово защитное поле, пока Рен отбивается от тех, кто так жаждет их достать. Это сложно, потому что он не может даже двинуться, вынужденный крепко держать за руки Дайго и Тому и тратить силу не только на боевую магию, но и на поддержание поля.

Дайго зашипел, когда Рен слишком сильно сжал его ладонь, и Коджи принял решение.

— Меняемся. Рен! Меняемся!

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул тот головой. — Это рискованно.

— Я же сказал: меняемся! — не выдержав, рявкнул Коджи. — Ты один не справишься!

Рен открыл глаза, смаргивая тут же заливший их пот, и исподлобья посмотрел на товарища. Коджи ожидал, что он продолжит спорить, однако же тот лишь кивнул: несмотря ни на что, чувство самосохранения у Рена работало хорошо, и сейчас он понимал, что долго так действительно не протянет, а лишаться еще одного человека им было никак нельзя.

Коджи постарался расслабиться и позволить своей силе свободными потоками течь по телу, пока она в конце концов не нашла выход. Он улыбнулся, глядя на то, как магия синей лентой обвивает их с Дайго запястья. Объединение сил требовало определенных затрат, но даже в таком случае это было очень приятно — как момент близости, не столько физической, сколько душевной. Коджи чувствовал тепло от разливающейся внутри магии Дайго и знал, что тот сейчас ощущает то же самое. И вполне возможно, Шо испытывал что-то подобное в моменты, когда его наполняла магия Томы.

Коджи успел заметить, как покачал головой Тома: ему не нравилось, когда они проделывали такое. Он переживал за Дайго, переживал, что кто-нибудь из них двоих не сможет удержать их общую силу. Подобный прием было опасно использовать во время сражения: он требовал огромной концентрации от обоих, а значит, на поле боя они становились уязвимыми, как никогда. Но сейчас, под защитой, которую у них всё еще получалось удерживать, они могли себе это позволить.

Тома начал терять сознание как раз в тот момент, когда всё было уже кончено. Первым это почувствовал Шо, когда Тома неосознанно стал тянуть из него не только свои, но и его собственные силы. Дождавшись кивка Рена, он выпустил руку Рюсея, размыкая связь во всем круге, и осторожно подхватил Тому.  
Коджи сделал последнее усилие и, сосредоточившись, медленно потянул свою магию на себя, заставляя её вернуться и чувствуя, что точно так же и магия Дайго покидает его. В первые секунды после такого почему-то всегда всё холодело внутри, и Коджи, не удержавшись, привлек к себе Дайго, хоть и понимал, что замерзает на самом деле отнюдь не тело.

— Мы прошли ведь, да? — прозвучал усталый голос Рена, заставляя всех вспомнить о том, ради чего всё это было. — Сенсей?

— Да. Вы сдали все, кроме Ониши-куна. Но мы предупреждали, что его способностей для выпускного экзамена пока недостаточно, он сам захотел испытать себя. Ничего, сдаст через пару лет, я уверен. А пока ступайте отдыхать, вы хорошо потрудились.

Все дружно кивнули, улыбнувшись. Ни физическая, ни магическая истощенность не могли бы им сейчас помешать радоваться. Шо помог подняться пришедшему в себя Томе, Коджи стоял, так и не отпустив от себя Дайго, словно это помогало ему восстановить силы, Рен же со вздохом пошел приводить Рюсея в сознание.

Они выпускаются впятером — это то, о чем все думали в этот момент. Это намного, намного лучше, чем они могли ожидать. Дайго с Реном сдали экзамен вместе с ними, и это было главное. Они слишком сработались за время учебы, научились чувствовать не только свои силы, но и силы друг друга. Привыкли быть одним целым.

И это было важнее самых важных экзаменов.


End file.
